The Secret and The Girls Who Lost Their Way
by mimiru1618
Summary: ON HIATUS! The story of Two girls who have lost their way and the Two secrets that collid with one another. But what happens when akito finds out and he decides to do something about it? K and T, M and A, H and Y, PLEASE REVIEW! flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is about my fifth fan fiction to write :) so enjoy! Also forgive my typos and misspellings I CANT HELP IT! . (note: this fan fiction includes 2 other characters ..)

-copyrighted by mims!- you steal…you get beaten to a pulp by Kyo ): )

This fan fiction was written ESPECIALLY for a good friend of mine –cough- mythathena-cough-

I don't own anime I just make up my own resolution :)

Chapter One Characters: yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru

-This is the same story as the one I wrote before I just made it more –story like- if you read it before please reread I hope its better! Note I'm putting the entire thing into chapters now because its so long :o chapters 1 2 and 3 then ill add more -

"DINNERS READY! We are having trout!" Tohru looked very accomplished and happy as ever with the meal she had made while she put the dishes down on the table and put plates out. Her hair was set up in braids like she usually always had it while making dinner.

Kyo looked a bit puzzled as he suddenly forgot exactly what trout was…I mean for someone who has lived in Japan you can kind of forget all the different types of food they have "You mean fish?"

"Trout is fish you stupid cat T.T" Yuki said basically telling Kyo that he was an idiot and truly how idiotic he looked when he said it

Kyo stood right up with a furious look in his eyes getting all hyped up over a fish while Shigure just sat there and sighed really not wanting them to fight "Why do I feel like they are about to ring each others necks?-

Tohru really didn't want either of them to get hurt so the only thing she could think of was to try and knock them out of the fighting "Eh… please don't-" before Tohru could say anything Kyo had already started the fight and there was nothing left she could do

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART DON'T YOU!" Kyo was already on a blind streak of rage because of yuki's comments and didn't even hear Tohru's comment. His Orange eyes were filled with fire and Shigure and Tohru both knew he was ready to bring Yuki down

"Well I'm smarter than you'll ever be…stupid cat…" Yuki said again with a bit of a smirk on his prince like face. To Tohru, he looked like a handsome prince ready to rescue her from the dragons nest, but as expected this wasn't going to be the case because deep in Yuki's heart he knew that Tohru loved Kyo but was afraid to admit it.

"Must you fight now? It's dinner time and Tohru has made such a wonderful meal….how about after dinner…perhaps outside...so maybe you won't break my house this time" Shigure really wasn't in the mood for them to be going and breaking his beautiful home with the paper door yet again.

"FINE!" Both of them said sitting down and start eating really fast because it really did seem like they both wanted to ring each others neck. Yuki seemed a bit angrier then usual and Kyo still had the fiery look in his eyes that he had had since Yuki made his last comment.

"You better eat quick rat boy because this might just be your LAST meal" Everyone could tell Kyo was certain he would win for sure this time. After all he was a cat and was eating fish like a normal person with an energy drink.

"More like your last…" Unlike Kyo, Yuki hadn't had to great of a day and because of that he had been really stressed the entire day. His silver bangs flowed in front of her purple eyes in a strange way but no one could really tell why, not even Tohru who saw something was very different about him.

"Is there ever going to be a meal where they DON'T fight?" Tohru was worried abut both of them, she was wondering what was running through their minds and she watched them both fill themselves up with food while not even taking an eye off each other.

"Hmmm…maybe in a million years…there might be a tiny chance!" Shigure answered sarcastically. He always loved joking with people, and he even knew that Tohru's question wasn't meant to be answered, but he still joked about it.

"You could have just said no!" Tohru knew the answer even though she usually didn't but still she kept to herself thinking _"is it something I did?"_ And although she had nothing to do with any of it she had a small tear in her eye not really knowing what was wrong.

"Tohru what's-" The both asked her at exactly the same time thus ceasing the argument over a fish. But before they could finish their sentences they were interrupted by a crackling crash sound coming for the sohma forest. Shigure immediately looked towards the door, "What's that" he asked really wanting to know what it was."

"What was what?" Tohru looked really confused and sad. She stood up and opened the door but alas there was nothing there.

"Did someone just set some fire crackers off?" Kyo asked wanting to know if Shigure knew the answer to it. He didn't want to go check it out. He hated snow because it was wet and cats didn't like to be wet.

"Let' go check it out…then we'll know" Yuki realized that it would probably be the best thing to do in any situation, after his comment they had all gone upstairs to get their coats and came back all ready to go outside "Shall we go then?"

"Yes" they all headed out the door into the dark snowy night searching for the cause of the noise that had gotten them all rallied up and wanting to know what lied ahead.

"Well I guess one or two defected firework can't start a forest fire" Hallie looked at the blown up firework that had set itself off right in mimiru's face and couldn't help but laugh. Her silver blue hair was tied in a ponytail like always and her magenta eyes glistened in the snow night like gems that held a world of secrets that were all locked up inside-

Yeah… thanks, I did a really nice job didn't I? –She said sarcastically as she whipping the black ash off of her face with a rag she had brought along with her- I don't think we should be shooting them off in the forest anyways -She said again putting the rag back in the pocket of her Ice blue flees jacket. Her ice blue eyes couldn't be seen even with the black ash all over her face. Her turquoise silverfish hair was also tied in a ponytail but mimiru's hair was much longer than Hallie's and a lot thicker.

"What! It was your idea!" Hallie didn't really understand mimiru at all by now. Her sister, her OWN non human sister was making absolutely no sense at all!

"Yeah I know but I'm just not sure anymore" Mimiru moved the fireworks around to make her arms more comfortable, but while doing so dropped them in the snow. "Great, just…great!" she wasn't too happy, her brand new kimono was all ruined enough as it was and she already seemed really ticked off.

"Yeah I guess your right…and it's too late for us to go back into town plus those fireworks won't work now, and I don't think you like being here any more…" Hallie knew mimiru was getting cold. The shorter part of her kimono was half covered in ice and she knew mimiru's leg must be freezing. (half of mimiru's kimono is short and the other half is long with a blue waist ribbon on it, you'll find out more about this later )

"Are you getting cold?" Hallie asked knowing that mimiru really want to go back "should we find somewhere to stay the night?" Hallie didn't want mimiru to walk all the way back into town with a mad mimiru who was really cold.

"No…I'm not cold" mimiru said trying to hide the lie. "And if we can find somewhere to stay the night" mimiru had had enough of the fireworks and was covered in ice. She was cold but not a lot.

"I thought I heard the noise from coming over here…" Kyo heard voices not too far off. Indeed it was mimiru and Hallie, he could tell that they were female but he didn't recognize them.

"Yeah and your sense skills are great aren't they…" Yuki was again backfiring Kyo's comment right back at him. Be in the end he to knew that there were voices being heard

"WHY YOU" Kyo had just now realizing they hadn't fought yet like they said they were going to right after dinner was over, and he was already ready to go at Yuki punching and kicking as always

"Ok, ok, ok, now's not the time, there are more important things to worry about" Shigure was again trying really hard to postpone the Sohma boys fight as long as he possibly could, plus was was beginning to wonder what exactly made that sound earlier

"Did you hear that?" Hallie said realizing someone was getting close to them; she began to panic looking back and forth looking for somewhere to hide "EEK!" She screamed again as she felt something grabs her arm and tugged. She looked behind her to see that it was only mimiru

"Shhh! Quick, Hide!" –Mimiru thought fast. One moment she grabbed hallie's arm and the next they were diving into a rather large bush full of branches trying their best to hide and so fast that she didn't even realize she had lain herself right on top of Hallie's Foot.

"Ow! That's my foot!" Hallie had all this pressure on top ob her foot and she felt it digging itself into the ground of the cold wet snow and dirt.

"Deal with it!" Mimiru wasn't at all concerned with Hallie's foot at the moment. She knew the worst it could be would be a pull but that would be about it.

"Can you at least move it?" Hallie could feel the pain going right to her leg and it hurt. She kept moving around in the snow while also trying to keep as quiet as possible

"Its either that or move it out into the open for them to find us!" Mimiru realized it could probably be more serious than she thought but she would check it out later once they were out of the clear.

"Ok…" Hallie realized that mimiru was determined to look at it later and she also had realized that there were more important things to worry about.

"I think I hear something but I can't figure out where its coming from" Yuki could here rustling and sounds coming from somewhere nearby but he couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the sounds whereabouts.

"Umm…I think this bush is trying to talk to us…" Tohru pointed to the bush that she saw people in. The talking was a dead give away as well as the sounds of pain.

"Nice job Hallie." Mimiru said in a whisper realizing that all the noise they were making was a dead giveaway.

"Sorry" Hallie had an innocent smile on her face but she didn't mean to and her foot still hurt really badly.

"Alright, whoever you are come out, we know you're in there so there is no point in hiding." Kyo explained as he poked the bush with his trusty stick. He was still aggravated by Yuki so they weren't making it any better for him.

"Alright, fine!" mimiru came out of the bush and helped Hallie out because of her foot. They stood their for a second and all Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru could do was look at them with amazement

As mimiru and Hallie stood there trying their best to hide the fireworks, they slipped out of their hands and fell right into the white snow.

"Are those…fireworks?" Yuki and Shigure asked at the exact same time, they both looked down at them with shocked eyes and asked themselves _"what the hell…"_

"Yes…those are fireworks…" mimiru and Hallie both said as the guilt rushed right to their heads about exactly what they had just done…

"ARE YOU SANE! YOU COULD HAVE STARTED A FIRE!" Kyo said even more agitated. He wasn't even that stupid to do something like that

"You probably would have done it too!" Explained Yuki again with that evil smirk o his face knowing Kyo would do it to.

"Yuki why must you keep bickering with" Shigure let out a sigh as to why he kept aggravating Kyo on. There was no point to it and it was getting kind of old


	2. New Acquaintenses

I do not own fruits baskets or anime I just make up my own resolution

The idea came form my mind and no one else's you steal my story and suffer the consequences D:

-Chapter 2 of original copy -2/3-

Characters for chapter 2! Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Mimiru, Hallie, Hanajima, Arisa, Haru, Momiji!

THE SOHMA HOUSE

"Ok now tell us… why were you lighting fireworks in the forest?" Shigure asked wondering exactly where the two girls had come from and why they were lighting fireworks in the forest.

"It reminded me of home. When we were little we would always go into an open clearing in the forest and light a few fireworks for the cities yearly festival…and not being there, got me a bit homesick" mimiru told the rest of the story even though most of her memory had vanished. She couldn't help but remember the beautiful sight of the fireworks that had gone off in the sky so long ago.

Kyo was over at his spot of the table eating away at the trout from earlier. He would feel really guilty if he hadn't finished it and knowing that Tohru would just throw it away since fish wasn't good after cooked and then cooled off.

"You do realize it's dangerous to shoot them out in the forest?" He asked not knowing exactly what their customs were exactly but none the less he didn't want a forest fire.

"Yes, we were actually not shooting them right there. We found somewhat of an open clearing and we shot only one there…" mimiru said thinking back again to those times at the festival when her family would all get together and have such a wonderful time.

Kyo was still over there eating trout and listening all at the same time.

"I never knew anyone who could eat so much…fish…" Hallie couldn't help but stare at Kyo. She had never seen someone eat so much fish at one time.

"He could eat more than that if he wanted to…" Yuki knew Kyo would eat a lot more if he had the stomach too, but eventually he would get sick.

"Oh! We never got your names!" Tohru said smiling. She always loved meeting new people. "I'm Tohru Honda!" She was still as bight as she had ever been. Nothing had changed since she had made dinner.

"Oh! I'm Mimiru…I'm also known-" mimiru got cut off by her sister before she could say anything else. Hallie looked at her with serious eyes then looked back at the sohma family and Miss Honda, with a happy look on her face.

"And I'm Hallie! NICE TO MEET YOU!" Hallie said almost as cheerfully as Tohru had greeted them.

"Well it's too late for you to walk back into town by yourselves, so I guess you'll just have to stay the night with us! Tohru" Shigure explained knowing that they must have been too tired to even make it out of the door "Do you mind if they sleep in your room tonight?" he asked wondering if she mind sharing.

"No! Not at all! It would be my pleasure to share my room with two wonderful people!" Tohru had just made two new wonderful friends, she never minded sharing a room with friends.

"We are really sorry if we are intruding." They both bowed their heads and apologized, even though the four of them were all rather use to it.

"It's alright there was no harm done…" Shigure said standing up and assuring them that no one had gotten hurt.

"I'll dispose of these" Yuki immediately picked up the fireworks and went over to the sink. He threw the fireworks into the sink and turned the water on. "Now these won't cause any more trouble either" Yuki took the fireworks out of the sink and threw them into the trashcan then can back to the table and sat down.

"HEY! No fair!" mimiru was upset. They didn't even get to see one. The festival that she remembered must have been going on or else she probably wouldn't have remembered any of it.

"Well he might as well…its not like we could use them again anyways, after we dropped them in snow about four times." Hallie assured mimiru that they wouldn't be able to light them anyways because it was so cold out.

"Yeah, sorry about that Hallie…" mimiru said looking down at her knees since she was sitting. She wasn't usually that clumsy but it seemed that something had changed.

"Well you can stay here JUST DON'T WAKE ME UP!" Kyo immediately got up and looked at them both with furious eyes. Shigure and Yuki could both tell he didn't want them there.

"umm, ok?" Hallie and mimiru both nodded in agreement that they would try to not wake him, besides they where guests and it would be kind of rude.

"Yes…I don't think you want to make the stupid-" Yuki stopped. He of all people almost let out their secret by calling Kyo a stupid cat.

"Yeah just keep it up yuki, next thing you know you'll be flying out the door!" Kyo realized what Yuki was about to say and again was ready to fight him.

"If I remember correctly, I haven't been thrown out the door…only YOU have…" Yuki recalled the last time he threw Kyo out the door and gave a fake smile that even let Tohru know he would win.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled his head off for about another two minutes then ran at him ready to punch.

"Um…wait can we-" Tohru was cut off again. Kyo had already thrown his punch. But Yuki blocked it. They went a few more rounds and then it was over. Yuki had thrown Kyo out the door again.

"That was fast Yuki, why'd you go easy on him this time?" Shigure sighed and just watched Kyo who had been thrown out of the door.

"Because I don't need to waste my energy on someone so pathetic" Yuki smiled again as he headed for his room. "Goodnight everyone…and Kyo" Yuki went into his room and fell right to sleep. It was really late for anyone to be up.

"Is he going to be ok?" mimiru pointed to Kyo and got this feeling that there was something very odd about these people.

"Yes…he'll be fine, he's had it much worse don't worry about him" Shigure knew that Kyo would be fine. Because indeed Yuki had gone REALLY easy on him, but then again Yuki always went easy on Kyo

"It looks like he's knocked out to me" Hallie got up and started to head over to Kyo to make sure he was fine but before she could get all the way up there Kyo started moving and his eyes were opened halfway.

"DAMNIT!" Kyo was furious. He got up and punched the tree once or twice then started saying things to himself.

"Or not…" Hallie couldn't help but stare at the furious Kyo. She sighed and began to talk with Shigure and Tohru about what they would do to repay them

After listening to the four of them talk for a few minutes he left for his room. He didn't really hear anything about what they were going to do in return all he knew is that they would do something.

In the end Hallie and Mimiru would figure out something for them to repay them back. They and all gone to bed and it was time for a new morning to begin

(IM REALLY SORRY! I couldn't think of anything else to put! So I'm going straight to the next day!)

THE NEXT MORNING

"THANKS FOR LETTING US STAY THE NIGHT!" Hallie and mimiru both bowed their heads in thankful ness.

"no problem…" Shigure was just now noticing that they were wearing the same uniform as Tohru was wearing. "Don't you go to the same school as Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo?"

"Yes! We just came here recently. But…from where…we don't really know" mimiru looked down a bit upset. Her memory was scattered everywhere. She didn't know where they were from and neither did Hallie, indeed they were truly lost. "All we know is that we came here and are going to Kaiwaia High to learn.

OH! So you are the new students who will be attending our class" Yuki seemed a bit happier that morning. He looked more like a prince than ever to the two of them. "Would you care to walk to school with us since we are all here together?"

"Sure why not?" Mimiru looked a lot different in a uniform then she did in a kimono. And Hallie looked a lot different in a uniform then she did in jeans and a T shirt.

"Haru and Momiji are meeting us half way" Tohru was glad. Mimiru and Hallie were going to meet two more of the Sohma's, but then she began to wonder if they would catch on to their secret and what would happen if they did.

"Who and who?" Mimiru asked. She never understood names at first. But after awhile she figured out what Tohru had said _"Momiji, and…Haru, hmm those are quite the names"_

"_Lets just hope haru isn't black_" Kyo thought that Haru might want to fight him again. Or that he might be agitated that they were running behind.

"_Black?"_ Hallie thought about why haru would be black? What did Kyo mean by _"Lets just hope haru isn't black"_ how could he be black if he was white, or if he was some other peculiar color.

"TOHRU! YAY!" all of the sudden a little blond haired boy came running at Tohru ready to hug her not even realizing the two strange girls who were there with them.

"Hey…what's up?" Haru was keeping his cool darted in front of Momiji just in time to stop Momiji from hugging Tohru. He of all people noticed the two strange looking girls who had been walking with The Sohma's

"Hi Momiji, Hi Haru!" Tohru was really happy to see them both again.

"well that's a sign of relief……" Kyo said really relived that Haru wasn't black Haru. He kept thinking that something was strangely off though but he couldn't really put his finger on it.

"What's a sign of relief? Haru not being black or you NOT being stupid for once?" Yuki was again trying to get Kyo aggravated. But not really on purpose.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kyo wanted to have a good day at school today. He didn't want anything to go wrong.

"His hair is strangely-" she coughed then finished her sentenced "colored" she added to her whisper to mimiru by looking at Haru's white hair with the black roots, indeed it was strange but everyone thought their hairs was even stranger.

"you JUST now noticed that?" mimiru had just added to hallie's comment. To them their hair wasn't strangely colored back where they were form a lot of people had that hair color. They even had normal hair colors, but never white and black.

"What's wrong with my hair color" Haru got a bit agitated but not enough for him to go black. He could overhear the two girls talking about his hair which was unusually for a normal person with normal ears, but then again haru wasn't normal.

"Nothings wrong with it…I LIKE IT" mimiru had just sarcastically made it up, she didn't know what black haru was but either way she knew it couldn't be good.

"Really you don't think it looks weird?" Haru added, looking up at his hair then looking them both in the eyes to make sure they weren't lying.

"No not at all" mimiru closed her eyes and smiled. She was trying to hide the fact she lied to him but at the same time didn't want him to go to black whatever it was.

"If we don't hurry we'll be late for class" yuki calmly started walking ahead of the rest but he tried to intervene the three of them over another stupid conversation, so maybe they wouldn't be late for school.

"I don't want to be late on my first day of school ahhh!" Hallie darted off to the school that could be seen in the distance and in a matter of seconds, she was gone.

"Truthfully I don't really care" mimiru had always hated school, she found it pointless to go and learn about mistakes that people had made in the past and try to correct them, or about something as stupid as math, but then again she was strange.

At the School

Mimiru had fallen right to sleep. She sat in the very back of the room behind Hallie. Hallie sat right next to Tohru so she could help her if she didn't understand something.

"Um…Tohru I really didn't understand what he just said, can you explain it to me?" Hallie was a bit confused. She understood most of it just one or two parts that didn't really make sense.

"I'd ask yuki. I'm not that good at understanding this teacher either." Tohru didn't understand either, she was going to ask Yuki later anyways so she invited Hallie to come and ask Yuki with her.

Yuki was paying attention in class and taking notes because he knew Tohru would ask him later to tutor her. So he had already begun to prepare himself for the worst. Meanwhile Kyo was somewhat paying attention but he wasn't really listening. He was thinking about a way to beat yuki. After about four minutes the bell rang ending class and beginning lunch.

"Huh? What? What did I miss?" Mimiru thought she had only been asleep for tow to three minutes, but as she woke she found that she had been asleep the entire period.

"You missed everything mims… you missed everything" Hallie patted mimiru on the head to tell her it was alright she could tell mimiru about it later.

"YAY?" Mimiru wasn't really happy that she was going to have to learn it later. But at least she had notes that Hallie had taken down.

"I'm hungry!" Arisa was already pitching a fit because she hadn't eaten breakfast and she always got mad when she hadn't eaten.

"Keh? What time is lunch?" mimiru was getting hungry to. She usually ate a snack between breakfast and lunch but they didn't even get a break time.

"Whenever we feel like it" Kyo was being sarcastic again, he was hungry to, but didn't want to admit it.

"Stupid as always…" Yuki went on nagging Kyo abut how stupid he was for saying that to a girl who was new to the school"

"WHAT! I DARE you to say that again!" Kyo was just pushing buttons. A lot of buttons actually.

"Stu…pid…as…always…" Yuki and Kyo went at it again arguing over something stupid. But no matter the girls just ignored them for a few minutes.

"There are even stranger waves floating away then before…" Hana knew it was coming from Mimiru and Hallie, but she didn't want to worry Tohru so she kept quite for the time being.

"Time for Hana's wave report" Arisa wanted details about the two girls that were hanging around Tohru.

"No I'm serious….I've never felt waves like these before, very odd…it's coming from those two girls Arisa" Hana whispered to Arisa that there was something suspicious about them, but as Yuki and Kyo, didn't known what it was.

Mimiru's eyes looked at Arisa and Hana then at Tohru. She knew that they were friends but didn't think that her friends didn't quite trust them.

"Hey Tohru…Who are they?" Arisa looked at them strangely. She didn't much care for them for the time being. But even Arisa can change.

"Friends" Tohru looked at Hana and Arisa then back and Mimiru and Hallie. She knew she would have to introduce them.

"Well don't just stand there introduce us!" Hana pushed Tohru over to the two girls and waited for her to introduce them.

"This is Mimiru Chan and Hallie san and this is Hanajima and Arisa, my best friends!" Tohru pointed out and waited them to become acquainted with one another

"Hello" mimiru calmly said. She bowed her head just as Hallie was.

"Hi!" Hallie sounded really friendly, she liked making new friends, and thought that she could become great friends with Arisa and Hana.

"Yo" Arisa bowed her head trying to be nice, but in the end it didn't quite come out as a nice kind of way.

"Hello…" Hana bowed her head to the two of them but didn't for an instant take her eye off them. She was trying to read their waves and Tohru knew it.

Kyo and Yuki both looked confused as everyone got acquainted with one another yet again.

"I forgot something out in hall! Hallie will you came with me please?" mimiru tugged on her arm and let go then walked out of the hall.

"um, sure" Hallie walked out of the room with mimiru with a ok-what's-going-on look on her face

There's something really odd about those two" Hana watched them both as they walked out of the room wondering exactly what they were up to.

"I'll say…" Arisa thought they were bit strange. I mean white people had that color hair around here. Not to mention their eye color. Something was really strange about them.

"I think they are nice." Tohru really like being friends with both mimiru and Hallie but yuki and Kyo didn't yet trust them entirely.

"_She's gotta be kidding**"**_ Both Yuki and Kyo were thinking the same thing. That something was up, but they couldn't figure it out.

-END CHAPTER TWO PLEASDE REVIEW NO FLAMES! -


	3. Lost Memories

I do not own anime or fruits basket, I just make my own resolution

You steal my story and I will tell Kyo :3

Kyo: This is mimiru's story so no stealing, even if it is crappy

Mims: I can always turn this around Kyo…

Kyooh no please don't do that!

Mims: HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Chapter 2/3 remake of version one new chapters after this

**Classroom note**

Back in the classroom both of them had gotten a glimpse of their past. They finally knew why they both seemed so anxious with people are them and why they wouldn't let anyone get to close.

**THE HALL WAY**

"ACK! WHAT IF THEY FIND OUT HALLIE . " mimiru was all in a panic. She knew that they were getting suspicious of the two siblings and her eyes could read people all too well, well except for the Sohma's of course!.

"Find out what? Oh! Your secret?" Hallie almost forgot all about it. It was still a bit too early to be thinking about really important things like that.

"No Hallie, about my failed recipe to make rice…" mimiru's sarcasm was unending. "YES MY SECRET!" Her eyes were full of tension. Her hands trembled at the thought of someone seeing, the thought that someone would find out.

"Then you should avoid them, but that's just my opinion…" Hallie was giving her all the advice she could give mimiru, she didn't know what to say. She turned to mimiru, how had gone into a panic.

"BUT it's not just them, its every single person! I mean EVERY SINGLE PERSON!" mimiru had no idea what to do, should they leave? Should they hide it? What were they to do?. She couldn't get close to anyone. That's why she had to be so calm and mellow. And she hated it! Yuki had come out right in time to hear what she had said, and even he couldn't help but listen.

"I don't want anyone to find out who or WHAT I am, maybe we should go somewhere else…or have we already done that? Did we come here because of me? " mimiru wondered about where else they could go. Every place they went it would be the same.

"Then just don't worry about it…the more you act like you are hiding something the more suspicious people will get…" Hallie put her hand on mimiru's shoulder. Her heart was telling her that she was worried but something else told her she would be ok. She didn't know which to listen to

'_Secret…' yuki_ thought of his own secret. He was a rat, what could be worse than that? Was there truly someone else out there that bared a similar fate? He kept thinking in his mind, _'secret…secret…secret…' _That one thought wouldn't leave him alone. Yuki wanted to know if this strange girl shared his same curse. Maybe she wasn't part of the zodiac, but something else. Something entirely different. _'Is this girl a part of another zodiac…or something entirely different'_ he kept thinking but it just wouldn't leave him be.

A memory was coming back to both mimiru and Hallie.

**-BEGIN MEMORY**

they remembered faces. People were screaming and running. There was mimiru in torn clothes, _'WAIT, please don't…leave'_ the girl looked at herself. Her fingernails were so sharp and thin. People were coming back. Were they friendly? No. It was a mob. A MOB! The next thing they knew mimiru and Hallie were both being chased out of town by an angry mob.** –END MEMORY-**

Mimiru looked as though she was about to cry. _'Everyone who saw, everyone who looked in fear, all of those people! What will I do! I don't want to keep starting over! I may not remember everything and everyone…but I know what I am and some of those faces that saw me.' _A tear fell from her eye. She knelt down and hid her face in her knees, she didn't want to go back in the room, or have people come out to comfort her.

Hallie knelt down beside her. "Another memory…another thought…and more tears" she looked down. Hallie and mimiru had both lost their memory not to long before they came to this town. They knew only so much, and didn't know a lot about what had happened to them before. But she knew that every so often a memory would return, sometimes both would get them at the same time, sometimes not, but either way most of them were painful..

"These faces, what are these faces! Why do we keep having to start over Hallie! Why do we have to do this? Why can't people accept me? Because of me, they look at you the exact same way. This is my entire fault! This memory…those faces" mimiru looked up to Hallie. There were tears in her eyes to. No one deserved to suffer like that, and Hallie knew that.

Yuki had overheard everything. Indeed these two girls life was a lot like his own, but he never had to start over. Those people would simply forget as if it had never happened. But to leave behind those who won't look at you, those who will remember. it must have been hard not being able to go back. "How can they survive going through so much pain, even though they don't know why that pain is there" He mumbled to himself, indeed these girls seemed to have it much worse, but even they didn't show even half of that pain.

"We should go back into the room" Hallie stood up and helped mimiru off the floor. Yuki had already snuck back into the room. Mimiru and Hallie soon followed.

"_What could she be hiding…she isn't one of the zodiac members is she? No she can't be if she was I would have seen her around her before. Plus she just moved here…..so what could it be" _Yuki pondered for awhile and this ended up keeping him too busy to even notice that class was about to begin.

'_We kept leaving because of me. We can't go back. Were will we go in the end? When there is no were else to run?' _Mimiru, like Yuki also pondered on what they would do, sadness still filled her eyes, but not enough for anyone to notice.

After the bell rang, mimiru and Hallie met up with the others outside and had a small talk with everyone about how their classes had gone.

"Well best be getting home… we passed it this morning mind if we walk with you partial way?" Hallie wanted mimiru to feel comforted and be surrounded by people until they got home. She thought it might give her a little bit of hope to feed off of.

"Yes please do!" Tohru just couldn't turn them down. After they left the school ground, they walked home all the way to mimiru and hallie's house, but all the way there was nothing but dead silence between the two of them and yuki. After they dropped the two sisters off, the rest of the gang headed back off to The Sohma house.

Back at mimiru and Hallie's house, mimiru still had her back to the door. "Hallie, do you think they know?" she looked at her sister, who was busy in the kitchen.

"I really don't know. Most of them think we are somewhat suspicious, but who wouldn't we have abnormal hair color here. But to tell you the truth, I really don't know."

**BACK AT THE SOHMA HOUSE**

"So what are we having for dinner Tohru?" Kyo looked at her with question as to what she was thinking.

"Rice and miso soup…" She knew Kyo didn't care to much for miso by itself, but he could eat the soup, so she would make that for him tonight. Kyo smiled slightly, he was so happy that he was able to be eating dinner with Tohru for however long he had.

"As long as the miso is in soup" he looked from Tohru to the sky for awhile. Yuki was behind both of them, but he was so quite that Kyo had forgotten he was even back there, and he didn't really care if he was or wasn't there either.

"I GOT IT!" suddenly Yuki's silence streak had ended. He had been in such a deep thought he wasn't even listening to what Kyo and Tohru were talking about.

"Got what you damn rat" Kyo looked back at him. He wondered what the heck he meant by that.

"It's none of your business you incompetent cat" Yuki looked at Kyo with a disgusted face. All he could think about is how much their life seemed like heaven to that of the two girls.

"THEN DON'T SAY IT OUTLOUD! BETTER YET, DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Kyo kept yelling. He was defiantly mad now. He wanted to know what yuki was thinking. It must have been something about Tohru since Yuki was thinking so much about it, and this only got Kyo even madder than before. Five to six minutes later the trio was walking in the door "WE'RE HOME SHIGURE!" Tohru voice echoed throughout the entire house, for sure Shigure heard her.

"Welcome home my beautiful flow-" Shigure had been cut off by a hit on the head by both Kyo and Yuki. "Stop being pig headed you stupid dog!" Kyo looked at him furiously with his firey eyes. They were filled with anger and hatred. "Hello to you to Kyo, and yuki" He smiled as if nothing had happen.

"Shigure, can I talk to you for a second." Yuki looked at him, trying not to get the others attention. Kyo had heard him, but he didn't take too much to it.

"What would you like to talk about dear cousin of mine" Shigure walked with Yuki into the other room and shut the sliding door behind them both. Kyo again didn't pay any attention to them, but flopped on the floor near the table, watching Tohru as she made dinner.

"What's on your mind yuki?" Shigure looked at Yuki, who had stern eyes. Indeed he needed answers, and the only way to get them was to confront Shigure.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put it into words, but I'll try" Yuki thought about it for a second, then finally came up with a way to explain it. "Mimiru and Hallie, the girls that we sheltered last night, I think they hold a secret similar to ours."

"What do you mean?" Shigure was still a bit confused. He looked like he had just heard that there was another zodiac curse, but that would be impossible, wouldn't it be? Yuki explained to him what he meant, and what he had been thinking.

"So what your saying is that we aren't the only one with a curse" Shigure came up with a plan. But if they did share a curse similar, he would have to tell akito.

"Yes. If it's not to much sometime this week, will you come and talk to them with me?" Yuki didn't want to go alone, with two women there, it could get ugly.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, we will go over then." Shigure had to set Mayu and Hatori on a date Sunday so he wouldn't be able to go so he had to go Saturday.

"That's fine, I have their address, and I think it would be better if we didn't call them. They might run if they do hold a secret." Yuki had thought the entire thing through. His purple eyes were still locked to that thought. _'Secret' _he thought about it the entire night, he even stayed up almost half the night thinking about it.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The doorbell rang to the sister's house. "COMING!" mimiru shouted at the people who were waiting at the door. She walked over to the door and opened it up to see Yuki and Shigure standing there waiting to come in.

"Hello Miss Mimiru may we come in?" Yuki asked with a smile on his face. Mimiru nodded and the two men entered the cozy home. It was only the two sisters who lived there. It was very girlish, and very oriental.

"Hello…um yes I suppose you can, seeing as you are here." Mimiru opened the door further slowly. _'What reason do they have for being here?'_ she wondered for a few minutes.

Hallie came in form the kitchen door "Would any of you like some tea?" she looked rather happy today, Her hair was tired up in a ponytail as usual and she was wearing her casual eans and T shirt while mimiru wore her fashionable kimono.

"Oooh tea, I could really use a cup of aya's-"Shigure was cut off again by Yuki who had a firey look in his eye that seemed to scare Hallie out of her own shell. "you mention his name in here and when we leave I'll leave you out in the cold!" he looked down on Shigure with a demonic look in his eyes.

"Alright dear cousin, no need to get mad" Shigure sighed. He thought Yuki was going to kill him this time. Yuki calmed back down and went into the kitchen where Hallie and mimiru were cooking.

"Miss Mimiru we were hoping we could talk to you for a minute or two…" after Yuki had said that both mimiru and Hallie stopped what they were doing and looked at each other with fear in their eyes. _'HE KNOWS!'_ they both shared the same thought.

'_I hope its not about-' _mimiru stopped her thought. The last thing she wanted was for Yuki to sense her fear. "Ok…" mimiru, Hallie, and yuki went back into the living room and sat down on the two couches that were across form each other. The two couches were separated by a coffee table in which they sat their tea on.

Yuki whispered to Shigure something of uttermost importance, "If there is a curse that is similar to ours in their family what will you do?" he wanted to know if more than likely akito would do something to harm them.

"I'll tell akito, and whatever he says I'll have to go by, even you know that yuki." Shigure whispered more to Yuki, but not enough for the girls to catch on.

Mimiru stopped their whispers after she was tired of waiting. "ahem, so what did you want to talk about?" she looked very nervous, but their was no way she wouldn't let them find out anything.

"Yesterday I overheard you and Hallie talking about something…" Yuki kept talking about what he heard and told them he wanted to find out more. Mimiru explained some things but not enough for them to know anything.

"From what yuki has told me you might have a lot in common with both yuki and me…" Shigure looked at Hallie. There was fear in her eyes. He then turned his brown eyes over to mimiru. He noticed he hadn't looked at any of them once. She kept looking at the floor and only the floor.

Mimiru looked up from the floor and at them both "There is nothing wrong with me and my sister. I am tired of hiding, and I am tired of running. Whatever you are heard, forget about it there is nothing important about it that concerns you. So I suggest you forget about it. Now if you don't mind me and my sister need to get ready to go to the movies." Mimiru stood up and showed them to the door. Hallie looked at her with shocked eyes. She had never seen her sister like that before. She wondered what could have made her act like that.

"Well, I was just somewhat worried about you that's all…come on Shigure, Tohru should be done with lunch by now…" and with that the two men left. In a matter of minutes they could no longer be seen and they all left it at that.

**BACK AT SHIGURE'S HOUSE**

"Where the hell are they this time of day… knowing Shigure he was probably taking yuki to his brothers shop….never mind I don't even want to know" Kyo went into the kitchen and would ask Tohru were Shigure and yuki were, even though he didn't really care cats had always been curious and that was no exception to Kyo. "Hey, Tohru, do you know where that rat and that dog went?"

"Oh yes…they said they were going to see Mimi Chan and Hallie san. They should be back any second now"

The door slide opened "HONEY I'M HOME!" Shigure's voice echoed into the kitchen for Tohru and Kyo to hear, "and that would be the stupid rat and that stupid dog" Kyo muttered walking back in the dinner room to sit"

"Must you do that?" Yuki was hanging his coat up; his silver hair was covered in snow, as was Shigure. He went and took his seat two seats away from Kyo. He looked towards the kitchen to see Tohru getting lunch ready.

" WELCOME HOME! I invited Haru and Momiji over for lunch" Tohru sat the plates down on the table then looked at the door to see two shadows standing outside.

The door slide open and as soon as it was all the way opened, Momiji came running into Tohru's arms "TOHRU!" a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere and the little boy was gone. As soon as all the smoke cleared, Tohru found a cute yellow bunny clinging to her shoulder.

Haru walked in after the smoke cleared and hung his and Momiji's coat up. "Yo…something smells really good, hope it's not beef…" he muttered seeing as he was the cow, and refused to eat his own kind.

"Hello Haru! Hello Momiji! So glad you could come" Tohru bowed her head then headed back to the kitchen. Momiji transformed back and put his clothes back on.

"I'LL HELP YOU TOHRU!" Momiji was a bright little boy. He gathered up a plate of chicken and sat it down on the table. Tohru came back in dinner room and sat all the other plates down. Everyone took their seats and began to eat.

Kyo looked at yuki with a glare, "so why'd you go over to mimiru and Hallie's house anyways." His curiosity was active today, he couldn't help but ask.

"Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" Yuki glared back at Kyo and went back to eating his meal. There were jolts going back and forth between them, but they didn't keep everyone else from having a joyful time.

The Family had all had a somewhat wonderful day, they all enjoyed the wonderful meal, and above all had a great time together…except yuki didn't like Kyo being there, and Kyo didn't like yuki being there.

**Author's note: Yes I know this chapter was really bad, but I had to tell you some things about what was going on with the girls! Well please review! I'll have a brand new chapter, never before read; up soon! flames will be accepted. I need ideas for the next chapter. Hope you liked it! -mims**


	4. The Uninvited Guests

**Mimiru: ok, ok, ok I know I bet your all wondering "BUT WHERE'S THE ROMANCE!**

**Shigure: yes, mimiru! tell us where is the romance? Oh come on you know I'm a romance novelist can't you just add some? PLEASE!**

**Mimiru: I'M GETTING TO THAT! GIMME SOME TIME TO THINK OK?**

**Shigure: ok…-hides in a corner-**

**Mimiru: good now stay over there and be a good dog!**

**Shigure: Yes ma'am**

**Mims: Yuki will you do the honors?**

**Yuki: most certainly, this Fan fiction was thought of and written by mimiru1618, you steal and you will have to suffer the consequences**

**Mimiru: Thank you! Now on with chapter 4!**

**Two days after everyone got together for lunch**

Yuki was still pondering on what exactly mimiru and Hallie were hiding…he hadn't really put any thought of it since he had talked to her last. As he sat there lying on his bed he went into a flashback of what had happened that day…

**_-Begin flashback-_**

"_Yesterday I overheard you and Hallie talking about something…" Yuki kept talking about what he heard and told them he wanted to find out more. Mimiru explained some things but not enough for them to know anything._

"_From what yuki has told me you might have a lot in common with both yuki and me…" Shigure looked at Hallie. There was fear in her eyes. He then turned his brown eyes over to mimiru. He noticed he hadn't looked at any of them once. She kept looking at the floor and only the floor._

_Mimiru looked up from the floor and at them both "There is nothing wrong with me and my sister. I am tired of hiding, and I am tired of running. Whatever you are heard, forget about it there is nothing important about it that concerns you. So I suggest you forget about it. Now if you don't mind me and my sister need to get ready to go to the movies." Mimiru stood up and showed them to the door. Hallie looked at her with shocked eyes. She had never seen her sister like that before. She wondered what could have made her act like that._

"_Well, I was just somewhat worried about you that's all…come on Shigure, Tohru should be done with lunch by now…" and with that the two men left. In a matter of minutes they could no longer be seen and they all left it at that._

_**-end flashback-**_

"If only I knew more" He sighed and looked up at his ceiling recognizing the sent of rice cooking, along with the smell of beef and sesame. "Miss Honda must be making sesame beef and rice tonight…" He was talking to himself. But he still couldn't get his mind off of mimiru. Why? Why did he keep thinking about her?

Kyo really hadn't been seen much all day except when he came in to get a bite to eat. It seemed like he had been trying to avoid Tohru all day, but why was he avoiding her? "Tohru have you seen Kyo anywhere? I was suppose to take him to the main house today, but the cat has run off again, I fear he isn't to happy with me." Shigure had been looking everywhere for him. EVEN THE ROOF! But he was nowhere to be found

"No…but I feel like he is avoiding me today." There was a tear in Tohru's eye. Hardly visible but it was there. She looked at the floor in front of her. The next thing she knew it Shigure was patting her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"My poor little flower did the mean kitty step on you?" he was putting it all metaphorical, something you would more than likely see in a book. Tohru didn't take much liking to it, but she put up with it.

"IM NOT AVOIDING ANYONE!" Kyo came in form the front door. He was covered in snow, well his hair was at least. He held a present in his hand. But Tohru didn't notice it. He looked at Shigure with anger in his eyes, "Hey Shigure, WHY DON'T YOU GET AWAYS FROM TOHRU!" He yelled again and almost dropped the present. Tohru looked at him, and started to cry.

'_It must be something I said' _she didn't know if it was her or something else. He didn't usually get this mad anymore, unless someone did something very foolish.

"No Tohru, please don't cry!" Kyo looked at her trying to make her stop crying because for one thing he hated tears and he had remembered Tohru's birthday was coming up. And he didn't want to see her so upset when the clock struck 12. "It's…it's not you Tohru. I've been out all day, trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday."

"My birthday? OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT MY OWN BIRTHDAY!" Tohru had been so busy she forgot her birthday was tomorrow. Kyo was going to have not one, not two, but three surprises for her.

Yuki had come downstairs just into to here Tohru talking about her birthday. "So Tohru, you're birthday is tomorrow? I'll be sure to stay here then" Yuki smiled. It wasn't his normal school smile, but his real smile.

The day flew by like nothing, the night went by like a tornado. It was all over so fast, it didn't even seem like it had even started. By the time everyone knew it the day had come and gone, and it was finally Tohru's birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shigure sang it out loud for the entire world to hear. "OUR LITTLE TOHRU IS FINALLY 17!" Shigure had tears falling down his cheeks. He was so happy, but for Tohru, her birthday was one to be excited about.

"umm, well I guess we are off to school now" She as well and The Sohma boys sweat drop was enough of an answer that Shigure was overdoing it just a bit.

"Ok, have fun, don't get into trouble! And most of all…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shigure waved his hand back and forth, high in the air. The three just kept walking, didn't even want to look back.

**School **

At school it was the same. "Our little Tohru Kun is seventeen!" Uo and Hana cried out. They were happy, but sad at the same time. The fact that Tohru was getting older was overwhelming and happy and sad all at the same time.

"Birthday? Whose birthday is it?" Hallie asked. Mimiru had walked into the room behind her. She looked really upset. Her face said everything for her. She looked at Tohru and smiled. "Yuki, can I talk to you for a second" Hallie looked at Yuki with stern eyes. Something was wrong and Yuki knew it.

"Cer…tainly…" both Hallie and Yuki walked not far form the group and began to talk about something of the uttermost importance.

"Ever since you left, mimiru hasn't said a word. She has looked so sad. I don't know what's wrong. I tried to catch you to talk for the past two days, but I couldn't find you. I want you to talk to her" Hallie knew this would be pressure on both Yuki and mimiru, but it had to be done.

"Alright, I'll talk to her." He sighed and walked over to mimiru. "Miss Mimiru, ay I speak with you?" He looked at her. Her eyes didn't have much color, and her face was a white as a sheep. She nodded and they went over to another corner of the room to speak to each other.

"Hallie has told me you haven't been talking ever since I left. Is everything ok?" Yuki looked at her. She looked like she hadn't slept in forever. Mimiru had tears strolling down her face. She was so sad.

"Its…nothing…" mimiru spoke so softly, she could barely be heard. Yuki barely even heard her. "But…it is…something" she added to it. She grabbed yuki's arm and took him out in the hall. She wanted no one to hear. "I lied to you, the other day…I hide something terrible inside me…I am afraid that if…anyone sees me like that, they will…hurt me worse than I have already been."

Yuki looked at her. She was hurting so badly inside. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, I won't run" Yuki looked in her eyes, even though they were hardly visible. "I'm your friend, and no matter what, that won't change anything"

Mimiru looked at him. How could someone so kind know something that hurt her so badly? "I…I'm not a human." Mimiru broke into tears. Yuki knelt down beside her, "What do you mean you're not human?" Yuki looked at her. "I mean…I'm a wolf. That's what I am, a wolf! I can't get angry at anyone. After you left, I transformed into a wolf, and that's only the first phase! If I stay in one phase for two long I keep changing. I know this because of a memory I had a few days ago. My sister doesn't know it yet, she hasn't had that memory. That's why I wouldn't talk to her, because of that memory."

Yuki looked at her with shocked eyes. She wasn't just an animal, but she was many animals of the same type. "You're going to run now aren't you?" Mimiru looked at him with questioning. She wanted to find one person who wouldn't run from her.

"No. I'm not going to run. I'm glad" Yuki smiled. He was happy mimiru told him. "I'm glad that you told me. You aren't the only one out there, more than likely there are more like you" He stood up bringing her along with him. After they talked for a few more minutes, mimiru wiped the tears from her eyes and headed back into the room.

As they went back into the room, a stranger walked out from the corner of the hallway that connected to it. He had blond hair, and it was tied at the bottom of his hair roots, in a ponytail, but short. His blue eyes looked on the two, as they walked back into the room. A teacher walked up behind them. "Are you Atashi?" she asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" He looked at the teacher, who was now apparently dragging him into the classroom. "Alight everyone take your seats, not you!" she pointed to atashi to stay up at the front of the room, while everyone else took their seats. "This is Atashi…umm what's your last name?" she looked at him, wanting an answer.

"My last name is none of your business!" he glared. Mimiru looked at him. Where had she seen him before. Atashi looked at mimiru, who was looking right at him. He blushed then looked away. _'It's been so long, since we last saw each other, my dead mimiru.'_

"Ok, fine, whatever, just…take your seat next to mimiru" The teacher sat down and made sure Atashi took his seat. He was sitting right next to mimiru. **Yeah, yeah I know, get to Tohru and Kyo, I'm getting there!**

The last bell rang, but before Atashi could even speak to mimiru, she and Yuki had left. He had followed her all over the place because Yuki was showing her around a few other rooms that not everyone got to see, until he lost them. He left not even thinking of waiting outside.

After school ended the gang met again, except for mimiru and Yuki. Before they got back to the gang, Minami and Mokoto had stopped them in their tracks. "YOU! NEW GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH PRINCE YUKI! DIDN'T YOU HEAR! ONLY PEOPLE IN THE YUKI FAN CLUB CAN TALK WITH THE PRINCE!" Minami yelled at her with an evil face.

"Who says?" Mimiru looked at her, then kept walking "come on Yuki, we are going to be late to meet up at your house with Tohru and Kyo." Yuki had earlier invited her over for dinner along with Hallie. "We don't have time to put up with these losers"

Yuki looked at her from afar with confused eyes. "Um…ok, nice seeing you Miss Minami and Miss Mokoto." Yuki bowed his head to them, and then ran to catch up with mimiru.

"Ahhh, he is so dreamy….wait a minute! Meet up with Tohru and Kyo…AT HIS HOUSE!" Mokoto and Minami looked at each other then screamed. "THIS CALLS FOR DRASTIC MEASURES!" they soon made a plot to sneak into yuki's house and watch them for a few hours. The last thing they would let go is Tohru being at the prince's house

As soon as Minami and Mokoto found Yuki's house, they both noticed Tohru cooking in the kitchen **(through a window)** "Why is that witch cooking for prince yuki!" They both looked at each other with anger in their eyes. "Why would my dear, uh, I mean our dear yuki, allow such a tainted witch to cook for him?" Mokoto almost broke down in tears at the horrible site.

That was it; a line had been crossed in both of them. Mokoto and Minami got closer and closer to the door of the house, till finally they were right on it.

Shigure was gone, leaving the two girls to sneak in. Minami slid the door open quietly and slowly. Not even Kyo could hear it. Then Mokoto and Minami made their way into the house, shutting the door behind them. They looked at each other, with stars in their eyes, "We're in Prince Yuki's royal palace!" They whispered to each other this at the same time. After noticing Kyo was also near the kitchen, they hind behind the curtains in the dinner room and waited. "Perfect" Mokoto and Miami both watched the doors that were connected to the dinner room.

**The Kitchen**

Kyo was helping Tohru make dinner, TakaeYami wasn't entirely too hard for even him to make. **I made that entire food thing up!** Yuki, mimiru, Hana, Uo, and Hallie were all in the other room wrapping presents for Tohru. "Dinner's ready!" Tohru called them all down while setting everything on the table with Kyo. Not long after Kyo and Tohru sat down, did the others follow. "It smells delicious!" Hallie had just commented Tohru on her cooking and all she could do was blush.

There was a sudden silence in the room for a minute or two, but it was interrupted by Shigure who had just opened the door, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LITTLE FLOWER!" He sang as he walked into the room, followed by Haru and Momiji. They had all been out present shopping for Tohru.

Minami and Mokoto almost screamed, but clamped their mouths shut before they could. Shigure had scared the ghosts out of them both, and it wasn't any surprise.

Dinner ended not long after. "I'll be right back, and with a surprise to!" Shigure got up and tiptoed to the kitchen. He rummaged around for about four minutes then turned the lights out to the dinner room. But Mokoto and Minami could still see. Shigure came back out with a large cake singing happy birthday. Followed by him was everyone else, and they were all signing even Hana and Kyo!

Minami and Mokoto glared at Tohru from afar. Why did she get all this special treatment? Mokoto thought to herself, _'Yuki should be mine! Not hers! Only so few of times have I even talked to the prince! And after this spring, I'll hardly even see him! Why? Why does it have to end like this?'_ Mokoto was about ready to go up to Tohru and punch her as hard as possible, but Minami had stopped her. "Mokoto, it's alright for now! WE will get her back tomorrow! Then she'll regret ever meeting Yuki!" Minami whisper this to her, She grinned evilly as she plotted, and still she kept watching.

"Tohru, after everyone goes to bed, meet me on the roof, for another present." Kyo whispered in Tohru's ear, and then went into a dark room to get her presets. Moment passed and soon he came back with at least fifteen boxes in his hand.

Tohru picked a present out of the pile. It was wrapped in light pink paper and toped with a pretty silver bow. She read the tag, "To Tohru, From Yuki." She opened the box and found a golden locket with her mother's picture on one side, and a picture of them together during summer vacation. She looked at Yuki and smiled, "Thank you, Yuki!" she closed the box back and set it on the table next to her. "I won't put it on now, I'm afraid I might loose it!" She didn't want Yuki to think she didn't like it.

She took another present form the pile. It was a fairly sized box with Orange paper and a Red bow, but it had no tag. _'This one's from Kyo!' _Tohru immediately knew it was from Kyo. She opened the box up, and it was covered in tissue paper.

She started rummaging through the paper, but before she could find anything, Minami screamed, and then clamped her mouth shut, hoping they didn't hear. Everyone looked up. Mimiru looked right at the curtains, her face was emotionless. "We have visitors." She got up form her seat and walked over to the curtains. Both Mokoto and Minami were so scared, they couldn't help but shake!

Mimiru knelt down, put her hands on the curtains and pulled to see…

**I'm sorry but I'll have to cut it off there! ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER! I need reviews from people! Tell me what Kyo should give Tohru! –Needs to know what to do next! - So please! REVIEW:D next chapter I'll have a major important authors note! -mims**


	5. His Gift, Their Promise

**Mims: Haha! FIRTH CHAPTER! Shigure will you please?**

**Kyo: WHY DOES HE GET TO DO IT!**

**Mimiru: because you and Yuki already did it! So there!**

**Kyo: oh…WELL THAT DOG SHOULDN'T GET TO DO IT ANYWAYS!**

**Mimiru: alright that's enough kyo! Shigure?**

**Shigure: huh? Oh right! –sings- This fanfic was thought of and written by mimiru1618 you steal and you will suffer the consequeeenssseeeesss!**

_Mimiru knelt down put her hands on the curtains and pulled to see _to see minami and Mokoto shivering in fear; their faces hidden in their hands. "We have spies…and this little mouse caught them." Mimiru looked down at the rat sitting on top of Minami's head. It looked back up at her then ran over to yuki, and sat on his head.

Yuki was speechless. All he cold do was stare. Two of the Yuki fan club girls had gotten into HIS house. His eyes were fixed on them. _'How the heck did they find us!' _He could only think of the worst, but she ignored it.

"School girls? FINALLY!" Shigure whispered to himself, but both Kyo and Yuki heard him. As Shigure was about to tip toe over to them, Kyo hit him on top of the head knocking him out. "NOT NOW SHIGURE!" Kyo's eye twitched; frustrated with the dog he dragged Shigure into the other room, then came back and took his seat.

Minami looked at the people sitting around the table. She was so embarrassed that she closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself back at school. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo stood up and looked at them. Fury was raging through him. The moment Tohru was about to open his gift, they were interrupted. By YUKI'S fan club, and that only made him even more agitated.

"Well!" Kyo took a step closer. He felt a hand clutch his arm. His eyes turned to see Tohru smiling at him, "It's ok Kyo, I don't mind if they stay. If…that's ok with you guys." Tohru blinked; waiting for a reply.

Yuki and Kyo were both going to say no, but it was her birthday so they both said yes instead.

Mokoto and Minami looked at each other. They wanted to stay in Yuki's house as long as possible, even if it meant putting up with Tohru. "We will stay here for you yuki!" Their eyes glittered with delight that they could stay. But everyone else didn't want them there at all, but there was nothing they could do.

Minami and Mokoto took some seats in between Hanna and Hallie, which wasn't fun at all.

**So you're not confused I'll put the order to witch they sit here. Yuki (end of table), Tohru, Kyo, Uo, Hana (end of other side of table), Mokoto, Minami, Hallie, Mimiru**

Kyo picked up the box she hadn't finished opening and gave it back to her. "You never finished opening it…" Kyo looked away, blushing. As Tohru grabbed the box, her hand touched his, and he blushed even more.

Tohru dug around inside of the box, but couldn't find anything. She finally decided to dump everything out on the table. She turned the box over and out came some tissue and a small box wrapped in Red wrapping with an orange bow. Tohru unwrapped the present. There was a jewel box. She opened it and there sat a silver ring. It shined in its glory and everything else around it. The small pink gem on the top matched Tohru perfectly. _'IS THIS A PRMISE RING!'_ Tohru was almost as red as a cherry form blushing. She never said anything. Her eyes widened till they glittered. All she could do was stare at it and smile.

"Wow! It's so pretty! Who's it from?" Hallie look at the wrapping on the floor, but there was no name. "It is probably from someone form school." Uo added to Hallie's comment.

"It probably is…" Tohru smiled and looked at it. She knew it was form Kyo, his eyes told her it was. She didn't want to tell anyone because she figured he didn't want anyone to know. She sat the box next to Yuki's gift and picked up another one.

It was heavy and bulky. It was wrapped in yellow paper with white rabbits on it. "Momiji…" Yuki, Haru, and Kyo all chimed in at the same time, but this time they didn't glare at one another.

She took off the paper to see a safety box sitting in front of her. "I figured you could safe your money in it, for college. Momiji smiled, one of his brown eyes winked at her. Her smile brightened up every second, it was endless. "THANK YOU MOMIJI, I LOVE IT!" Tohru smiled and sat it next to Kyo's gift.

It was perfect to put her money in. She had been keeping it in a glass jar, with a broken lid. So this would be perfect.

She picked up another present. It was oddly shaped, on the paper there were Yen Yang signs. Tohru thought for a second about how it was from. "THIS ONE'S FROM HARU!" she shouted with glee, she loved birthdays. She took off the paper to find a circle shaped candle.

It was an off white color. She took a whiff of the candle. It smelt sweet and creamy. "It smells like ice cream" Tohru thought for a second. "It's Vanilla." Before she could say anything Haru had already answered for her. "I didn't know really what to get you, so I found that candle and bought it for you." Tohru loved candles, but she had never told anyone, but she hadn't had one in forever.

'_She'll burn down the place!'_ Kyo and Yuki sweat dropped at the thought. The horror of seeing their house burnt down by a simple candle that had been knocked over by Tohru. They both about died.

Tohru opened up another gif the one from Hallie. Hallie had given her the cook book she had been eyeing. "Yuki told me you wanted it." Hallie smiled, then handed her another present.

This one was form Mimiru. It was wrapped in light blue, with a white bow. She tore the paper off the present. In front of her was a picture frame. But it didn't have a picture in it, ad it didn't hang on the wall. It had do legs on it and a miniature version of a cherry blossom field. "The trees are made of wood, along with the birds." Mimiru had gotten it from an antique shop on the way home.

"Thank you mimiru!" Mimiru went over to a desk and set it down. "Perfect!" she went back over to the table and sat down.

Uo and Hana had made her a scrap book. It was filled of all the pictures they had all spent together over the years. The moment Tohru saw it, she broke out in tears. There were picture of the three of them, with Tohru's mother. There were pictures of the Sohma's along everyone else. "I'll cherish this always!" she ran over to both Hana and Uo and hugged them.

After awhile, Tohru had finished opening all the gifts. Mokoto and Minami were observing all the gifts, trying to find out what Yuki had given her, but with no luck.

"Hana, Uo, will you help me take these to my room?" Tohru grabbed a few of the presents, and Hana and Uo helped her gather the rest. Before they got to the steps, they were stopped.

"You're Room?" Minami looked at Tohru, "WHAT DO YOU MENA YOU'RE ROOM?" Mokoto stood beside Minami and together they gave harsh glares to Tohru, _'how dare she say she has a room, in the Princes house!'_ Mokoto was furious, and Minami was almost as furious as Mokoto.

"Yeah, she has a room here, what of it!" Uo stood between Tohru and the two fan club girls. She looked down on them. She always enjoyed picking of people who were mean to Tohru, but Kyo was an exception. **This sentence makes no sense, I know. Uo is always bullying Kyo.**

"Don't pick on Tohru!" Momiji stood next to Tohru. His face was serious, but he was still as cute as he could get for a boy his age.

"Who are you to do anything?" Hana popped up beside them. She looked at them with purple eyes. Was she about to send poison waves through them? Who knows? Yuki, Haru and Kyo just stood there; their sweat drops said it all.

Tohru looked so confused. She had no idea what she had done. It wasn't a crime for her to stay with the sohma family. And Uo and Hana were there to protect her!

"Losers" Mimiru didn't look at them. That's all she had to say. Hallie looked back and forth between everyone then decided she would take some of the present upstairs, to get them out of the way.

A few moments later, Mokoto and Minami were flying out the door. Their faces were so pale from shock and scare. As soon as they left the house, they ran even faster, and soon they couldn't even be seen.

Mimiru and Hallie were going to sleep on the living room. Uo and Hana were invited to sleep in Tohru's room. Tohru stayed downstairs to clean the kitchen, but more importantly for other reasons. Yuki headed upstairs soon after. Eventually everyone was asleep except for Tohru and Kyo, who was already on the roof.

Tohru headed up to the roof where she found Kyo waiting for her. "Happy Birthday, Tohru." Kyo looked at her. There was a slight smile on his face. He handed a tiny box to Tohru, much like the last one. She opened it up; there stood a golden ring, with an emerald on the top of it. Tohru looked at Kyo. He was blushing slightly, but he still kept his smile.

"The silver ring is a keepsake ring; you can wear that one to school." Kyo looked at Tohru, who was looked at the golden ring. "And that ring, is a promise ring, because I promise that I will love you always, no matter what."

Tohru's eyes widened with shock. She turned to Kyo. "And I promise, that I will always love you as well, Kyo." Tohru smiled and laid her head on Kyo's shoulder. They were both blushing, but that didn't stop them form watching the beautiful stars together.

**Author's Note"**

**Before I go any further with this story, I want to tell you how I came up with the beginning, and a little bit about my characters (made up one's) **

**I started writing this fan fiction for a really good friend of mine. This story was written to her as a Christmas present. But I got so into it I didn't want to quit writing it.**

**Mimiru was based around my personal view. I use to be someone who would cry out to the world for help, for forgiveness. I always thought that things would just get worse and worse. But I was really wrong. After about three years one person came into my life and helped me get through everything. I realized I wasn't alone anymore, and everything got better. Mimiru was created with the sadness. Joy and friendship I hold in my heart. And sometimes those around you can really bring you out of that dark hole.**

**Hallie was based around my friend (the one this fiction is for) Her character was**

**given the role of mimiru's sister because I see her more than just a friend. The best**

**of friends are there with you no matter what, a lot like sisters. She is always**

**cheerful and happy. But even she can get concerned. Her character resembles the **

**the happiness that people have in life.**

**Atashi isn't a major role yet so I can't say much about him right now, but in my next author's note ill write abut him.**

**Well I hope you liked this one. I TOLD YOU I WAS GETTING TO THE ROMANCE! Well anyways please review! –Loves reviews!-**


	6. Their First Meeting

**Mimiru: hehehehe, Chapter number 6! Well not a lot of people are giving me reviews, so I might just stop writing these things up at school…cough Haru, will you please do the intro? PLEEEEAAASSEEE?**

**Haru: there is no way I am doing your intro, do it yourself**

**Mimiru: oh come on! Please!**

**Momiji: oh come on haru do it for mimiru- Chan!**

**Haru: NEVER! –Goes black-**

**Mimiru: COOL YOUR JETS AND SIT DOWN!**

**Haru: MAKE ME!**

**Mimiru: fine I will! –Gets a frying pan and hits haru, making him fall to the floor- (please don't hurt me) Momiji will you?**

**Momiji: SURE! Mimiru does not own furuba, even though she really wishes she did. This fan fic was thought of and written by her, you steal and you suffer the consequences.**

**A week after Tohru's birthday –Monday-**

"AHH! We're going to be late for school! Why'd I sleep in late!" Tohru, Kyo and Yuki ran out the door and down the street until they got to the school. They had two minutes to get into the classroom. They made it to the classroom just in time. They took their seats right as class began.

"Where's Atashi, and mimiru?" Miss Mayu asked, looking around the room. She noticed Hallie was sitting at her desk with her head down.

Hallie stood up, still looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry, mimiru went missing last night. She went to go get milk for breakfast, BUT SHE NEVER CAME BACK!" Hallie looked up, tears filled her eyes. Miss Mayu immediately walked over to her and took her outside. Yuki and the others all had a blank expression on their face, probably form all the shock.

It was several minutes later till the teacher came back. Hallie was still outside. Tohru stood up, "Sensei, I know it's not my place to ask. But my I go look for mimiru? What if she's hurt or needs help? WHAT IS SOMONE KIDNAPPED HER!" Tohru started panicking.

"Miss Honda please calm down. I was just about to get to that." Mayu assured Tohru that nothing would happen to mimiru. Tohru sat down and listened carefully. "Alright, now everyone get into a group of six. There are substitutes waiting in the halls, as well as myself. WE are going to go look for mimiru, anyone who doesn't want to can wait in the library." Miss Mayu grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Yuki, Kyo, Hanna, Uo, Tohru, had all gotten into they group in the foyer, where they met up with Hallie who joined their group. Miss Mayu joined their group so she could watch Hana, Uo, and Kyo and they all went on search.

**The Park**

"_Why…do these memories…haunt me?' _mimiru was lying in the snow, face up. Her face was expressionless, and he eyes had lost their color. She closed he eyes and tried to get up. With success she took two steps forward and fell backwards again"I'm even too weak to get up…" She mumbled to herself a few times.

A man walked up to her. The sun was shining on him so mimiru couldn't tell who he was. "Mimiru…" the man called to her.

'_Who, who's there?' _Before mimiru cold see anything her eyes shut and her head fell. She dreamed about the past, there was a boy and a girl. What was this dream?

_**Six years ago flashback**_

"MOTHER! Mother please don't leave me!" a little girl ran down the street chasing after a car. There was another little girl sitting in the back looking out the back window. The little girl fell to the pavement and rolled four or five times. "Mother… please" Tears strolled down her face, along with the blood from where she had been thrown right out of the car. "Please...don't leave me here to die…" in seconds was gone. The girl got up and started walking in the same direction as the car went.

She seemed to be walking for hours, until she finally came across a town. Her face was covered in scrapes and bruises and her arms were covered in blood. The town was almost deserted. She fell to the ground again, almost two weak to go on, "Are you ok?" a voice called out to her, "are you hurt?" he looked at her closely and saw the scrapes that were all over her face and the blood running down her arms.

"You need help! Come with me!" The boy held out his hand to the girl, who immediately took it. He pulled the girl up and they both started walking. It wasn't too long until they reached a house. "Mother!" The boy called as he opened the door and took the girl inside. "Mother I'm home!"

An older woman came out of the kitchen, "HELLO ATASHI! How was your day!" The lady smiled at her son. Her face was very bright.

"Hello mother this-"before he could finish, his mother had cut him off already noticng the girl, "hello there, what's your name?" She bent down to the little girl's level to get a good look at her.

"My name is Je-" She paused. _'Mother doesn't want me, She left me to die, I don't deserve the name she gave me…'_ she quickly came up with a Japanese name. The girl was originally from America, but her own mother had dumped her out n a different country, a place she didn't know. "Mimiru…my name is mimiru"

'_Mi…miru?' _the boy quickly adjusted to the name. "Hello mimiru, I an Atashi!" the boy bowed to her and she bowed back. "And I am his mother Takaenae" The mother patted the mimiru on the head. "Now, let's get you cleaned up, and then you can tell us your story."

_**End Six Year Flashback**_

_**Present**_

Mimiru opened her eyes. She was still lying in the snow. Atashi was bent down beside her; she couldn't have been out for that long. "Hello mimiru." He stood up and offered his hand to her and smiled.

"Hello, Atashi." Mimiru took his hand; it was just as it was when they first met. Atashi's hand was strong yet gentle. He pulled her up a little to hard; she fell forward right into his arms. At the same time, it started to snow.

She looked up at him, her eyes were normal again. Mimiru blushed and so did atashi. They were looking right at each other. They broke apart.

"When you left, I thought it was because I did something to hurt you." He looked away form her still blushing. "I'm sorry; I've been looking for you for so long."

"I left?" mimiru's memories were still scattered. She had no idea what he was talking about. She knew nothing about him or how long they even knew each other, or what had happened.

"You don't remember?" he sighed and closed his eyes. "It was a year ago, the day we had gotten into a fight, then you just left with your sister, and you never came back…" He looked at her, "Why did you run? Was it because of me? Did someone see you?" Atashi was asking a lot of questions.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Mimiru looked at the ground, a tear fell form her eye. Her face was sad and full of pain, which came from nowhere. "My memories, they are…gone, except for the Faded Memories"

"Faded memories?" Atashi looked at her expressionless. _'What did she mean by faded memories?'_ He shook his head and smiled. "Whatever you mean, I'll wait with you, until you get them back."

Mimiru smiled, "You're willing to wait with me, but I don't even know anything aobut you…" mimiru's smile disappeared.

"_She doesn't remember? Does her sister?'_ he looked at the snow covered girl. "Can I tell you about us?"

"I would love to hear about us." Mimiru answered simply. She put her hand on top of his and smiled.

"We met when we were 10, your mother dropped you off in the middle of no where and you came to our town, where I found you. You didn't want to be adopted, so you lived in the extra house that we owned. You worked little jobs to pay for your rent and food." Atashi looked out into space remembering everything he could. "After aobut three years, we had become more than just friends, Then a year later your sister came baring news that your mother had past away, but you didn't take it hard. And that's when, I saw you like that."

Mimiru looked at him in shock, "You saw, you ran didn't you?" she looked away from him, not wanting to hear anymore.

"No, I didn't" Atashi looked at her. And mimiru looked back at him in surprise. "After that, we were always together; you needed me, and I needed you"

Mimiru pressed her finger on Atashi's lip. "That's enough." She looked at him with a very slight smile. "I'm glad I had someone to care for me, and I would like to continue that need we use to share." Atashi looked at her, _'Kiss her you idiot!'_

His mind was taking over. He wrapped his arms around her and quickly embraced her lips with his own.

Mimiru's eyes widened. She had never had someone kiss her before, but than again she didn't remember it if she did.

**The sidewalk**

"Tohru are you ok?" Kyo looked behind him to see Tohru straggling her feet. She looked tired but didn't admit it.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm Fine really I am! There's nothing wrong with me! Promise!" Tohru shouted with nervousness. Kyo saw right through her. "Liar, sit down, I can tell you're tired and you need to take a little break." Kyo looked at Tohru with a tiny smile on his face. "Ok…" Tohru sighed and sat on bench that was sitting on the sidewalk.

"Uo and I are going to go look this way." Hanna pointed out to the stop sign and headed for it." I'm going with you!" Miss Mayu walked with them; she was going to watch Uo like a hawk.

"Ok, be safe!" Tohru yelled at them. She always worried about her friends. She didn't want to loose them like she had lost her mother.

"I guess Yuki and I will head this way then." Hallie headed off in the other direction, with yuki following behind. That left Tohru and Kyo together. "I see you're wearing the ring I gave you." Kyo looked at Tohru's hand. The silver ring was on her middle finger.

"Yes! I told you I would wear it" Tohru looked at Kyo and smiled. There was nothing to be ashamed of when wearing a ring, especially if no one knew who it was from.

**I know the Tohru and Kyo scene is short! But there will be more later! I PROMISE!**

**Yuki and Hallie**

Hallie and Yuki were walking down the street, four blocks away form the park.

"I hope we find her soon, I'm getting really worried." Hallie looked around every nook and cranny looking for her sister. "I never told you…about what happened six years ago." Hallie looked at Yuki; there was sadness all across her face.

"What happened six years ago?" Yuki took into question about all the possibilities.

"Well its one memory I never told mimiru I had, I was afraid she would remember…I take it she told you about, her?" She looked at him with questioning.

"Yes, but I don't mind, there are others like her. Please share with me what happened six years ago." Yuki was getting curious, which wasn't like him. He kept wondering about what happened, and then Hallie began to tell her story.

"Six years ago, mimiru made her first transformation. She was angry with father. Moments later…mimiru was going ballistic." Hallie remembered every detail; it played back and forth in her head. "Father managed to run out the door, but we never heard form him again. Days passed after father left, and mother started going insane. We went to Kyoto two months later. Mother said we were going on a trip, but that wasn't the case."

Yuki looked at Hallie with suspicion. "What happened?"

"One night, mother took us far out into no where. And she suddenly stopped the car and opened the side door where mimiru was. She threw her out…in the middle of no where and we left. I remember looking out the back window watching her chase the car. And all I could think of was _'good reddens'_ that's why I'm so worried, I am afraid she might remember."

'_Just like the parents of the Zodiac…'_ Yuki looked down. "Hallie, are you not just like mimiru?"

**DUN DUN DUN! Hehe I love breaking up stories! Ha-ha –is evil! - please review! I want to hear form my readers! Or else I might not right another story after this one! SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER! The Secrets are Out**


	7. The Secrets Are Out

**Mimiru: OHH HARU! Will you please? –Holds a club over his head-**

**Haru: OK! OK! OK! FINE! –Sighs- mimiru doesn't own furuba. This story was made up and written up by her and her alone. You steal and you suffer her consequences? HAPPY!**

**Mimiru: yes, very now on with chapter 7, The Secrets are Out!**

_Recap: "One night, mother took us far out into no where. And she suddenly stopped the car and opened the side door where mimiru was. She threw her out…in the middle of no where and we left. I remember looking out the back window watching her chase the car. And all I could think of was 'good reddens' that's why I'm so worried, I am afraid she might remember."_

'_Just like the parents of the Zodiac…' Yuki looked down. "Hallie, are you not just like mimiru?"_

Hallie stopped. She stood still for a second. "Don't be absurd." Hallie laughed, but that wasn't really what she wanted to say. _'Am I like her? Do I truly possess a creature like her? What if I do? Wouldn't I know? But I never get angry.'_ Hallie was forgotten was she was doing. The next thing she knew was that she was tripping over a rock.

Before anybody could see what happened, Hallie was all in a panic. "AH! I'M SO SORRY Yuki-kun! Are you hurt! Where'd this cloud of smoke come from? AHH I'M SO SORRY!" Hallie had landed right on top of Yuki. After the smoke cleared, there was a tiny rat in front of Hallie. "Not again…" The rat sighed, and talked!

"Yu…Yuki?" Hallie looked down at the rat. She was so confused. What had just happened? Hallie couldn't help but stare at the rat. She was use to mimiru transforming, but not someone she barely knew.

"Yes, it's me. I guess I'll have to explain. But we have to hurry." Hallie sat down, and Yuki told the story, but Hallie seemed to take no affect to it. _'She reminds me of Tohru, when she first found out.'_ Yuki thought to himself.

After awhile, he transformed back. Hallie closed her eyes and turned around real fast. "I'M SO SORRY!" She cried out with nervousness. _'DID that really JUST happen!'_ she thought to herself. "It's alright, as long as no one else saw. However I will have to inform Akito about this later." Yuki finished putting on his clothes. And they began to walk again.

"I suppose so." She looked at Yuki, who was somewhat upset. "But…" he looked at her, sadness filled his eyes, as well as fear, "We might, have to erase your memory. There or very few who know about us and Akito does not like outsiders finding out. I'm sorry if he erases both your memories." He looked finally looked away, not really wanting to talk anymore. He hated seeing people getting their memories erased.

"You'll have to erase mimiru's to?" She looked straight ahead. They were getting near the park. She didn't seem too happy, but there were many reasons not to be happy. Her sister was missing, and now she found out she might have her memory erased.

"Yes, you'll never remember us but-" before he could say anything else, they had reach the park. Hallie stared in shock to see her sister there with atashi. She had gotten there just in time to see them kiss each other.

Mimiru and Atashi broke apart. Atashi whispered in her ear, "We have spectators." Immediately Mimiru turned quick, only to see Hallie and Yuki standing there.

"Hallie? Yuki?" mimiru looked at them. She had remembered the memory, abut the car and atashi. She couldn't help as Hallie looked at her with shocked eyes. _'She was gone ALL night…all night, and here she is…with this guy, WHICH SHE'S NEVER MET!'_ Hallie got angry.

Before mimiru could explain herself Hallie took off running in tears. Yuki followed quick after her. "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine; promise" Atashi looked at her and kissed her again, it was only a quick kiss, but nonetheless it was a kiss.

**The next day**

After school was over the next day, Yuki went over to the main house. He knocked a few times, until an elder lady answered the door.

"Yuki, what may I do for you." She asked, looked at him. She gave him a simple smile.

"I am here to speak with Akito." He looked at the lady with a stern face. He didn't really want to tell Akito about the incident, but it was Akito's law.

"I'll need to check on the master, please wait here." The lady walked down the hall, to a room. She knocked twice. "What do you want!" a scowling voice came form the room, it was harsh and painful.

"Yuki is here to see you." She waited for an answer. For a moment there was silence. "Bring him." With that she went back to the door way. "You may see him now." She bowed her head to Yuki and allowed him to enter the main house.

Yuki walked down the hall way and stopped at the door. "Who is there?" The voice called out again. "It's Yuki, Akito." Yuki answered. He didn't wish to even lay eyes on Akito, but it had to be done. Yuki entered the room; a man was lying on the floor. He wore a black kimono.

**I know Akito is way out of line, I'M SORRY! But Akito is a hard character for me to put into IC**

"What do you want?" Akito looked at the rat. _'What business does he have being here?'_ Akito waited for an answer.

"I am afraid another person has found out our secret and at the same time that same family, they have a secret of their own. The girl, she is like us." Akito's eyes narrowed, and he smirked.

"Oh really?" He had become interested into the conversation. "Can you bring me, this family?" he looked at Yuki with devious eyes. Yuki couldn't turn down Akito's proposal.

"Certainly, I shall bring them to you right away." Yuki left the room right after. Hatori walked past Yuki n the hall way, they kept walking, but slightly looked at each other as they passed. Hatori entered Akito's room.

"Hatori, I want you to erase Tohru's memory, but not now" Akito had a devious plan ready for the witch, as well as the other family. "Erase her memory only after I have looked Kyo up, even you know that isn't very far away."

**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! This Chapter was really short! But right now, I'm all out of ideas, I'll be looking at reviews for idea's BUT If I don't have any reviews, that means I don't write another chapter right. So what does that mean? PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS. I'll begin writing the next chapter once I have three reviews from different people. Kyo and Tohru fluff in next chapter! -Cough- Hatori and Aaya in the next chapter!**

**Sneak peek:**

_**Tohru looked into Kyo's eyes. They were full of sadness, but that didn't change anything, "Kyo, I love you to, and I am sure you will beat Yuki when the time comes; I just know it."**_

_**Kyo's eyes widened, "You really think that?" He looked at her and smiled. He wanted to spend every last moment with Tohru. **_

"_**I really do think that." Tohru smiled. She laid her hand on top of Kyo's and gazed into his eyes what seemed like for an eternity.**_

**Where there's your sneak peek, now I just have to get to sleep and ponder on what to write next! So ENJOY MY STORY! **


End file.
